This invention relates generally to logic devices, and more particularly to devices capable of performing digital arithmetic functions and in utilizing structures relying on the transfer of charge through a semiconductor body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,186 issued Dec. 4, 1973 to Wen H. Chang there are described various logic devices utilizing charge transfer structures. Among the devices described in an EXCLUSIVE OR gate which includes three electrodes forming an AND gate, a control electrode, and an EXCLUSIVE OR output electrode. Experimental operation of such a device has shown that under certain normal operating conditions the control electrodes will not effectively control the flow of charge to the EXCLUSIVE OR output electrode. As a result of the ineffectiveness of the control electrode to control the flow of charge, a condition will exist where charge which should have been inhibited by the control electrode from reaching the EXCLUSIVE OR output electrodes will in fact arrive at the latter. Therefore, an erroneous indication will occur at the EXCLUSIVE OR output electrode.